


Batboys

by 182769



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: !!! Kinda, Aged up damian unless stated otherwise, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Batboys, Catlad - Freeform, Damian is a little shit, Drabble Collection, Everyone is written just a tad ooc, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rating and warnings change from time to time, Really bad aus but what's fucking new, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim is honestly a bottom i mean c'mon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adding and editing tags as i go along, batfam, bc i'm a mess with timelines and such, so expect a lot of them okay, timdami is actually ruining my life, you bet your ass every drabble is au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182769/pseuds/182769
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about the boys,<br/>As well as a few others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for more, I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Damian love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I think this is cute.

"I despise you, Drake." The words aren't laced with the usual venom but slight amusement.

_I love you, I really do._

The petulant child has never been expressive with his feelings, due to his upbringing. His mother never expressed emotion nor taught him to emote anything aside from anger. Vengeance was another. Bruce, on the other hand, showed emotion just not quite as often. You would wonder how Dick and Tim turned out so _well_.

Timothy changed that. Changed everything. Changed Damian for the better.

"Is that so?" Tim hums as he flips through his book that he finished ages ago. His fingers graze the words as he reads silently, letting the younger boy sulk in his emotion. Rereading books to let Damian think out his extreme thoughts and feelings has become a sort of passive action now.

Tim ought to think the kid is growing on him. Maybe he's getting soft.

"Undoubtedly." It is spoken with confidence and Tim nods. Damian makes his way over to the couch arm next to him sitting comfortably, leaning a bit of his weight on Timothy's shoulder as well.

Turning a page ever so carefully, flattening his palm against the thin paper to straighten out the creases. A smile plays at his lips and Damian can see it. It drives him a bit insane, really. In a flash, the book is forgotten and not so elegantly thrown across the room. Damian settles himself in Timothy's lap, with his knees on either sides of his thighs. Tim brings their foreheads together and smiles, simply smiles. His forearms rest lazily on Damian's shoulders as he brings him in a bit closer to press a gentle kiss to Damian's lips.

"Beloved." A breathy tone leaves Damian as he whispers the word on Tim's lips, like a wish. Something only Tim _could hear_. Something only Tim _should hear_.

"My sweet devil." Tim mutters lovingly as he presses all the soft kisses Damian honestly deserves on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. "There was really _no need_ to throw my book, Damian." A chuckle escapes Tim and Damian rolls his eyes.

"I know you've read that more than once. You don't fool me, beloved."

_I absolutely adore you._


	2. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional whirlwind, Damian Wayne.

Scared. Damian is terrified out of his mind because he has never felt like this before.

Vulnerable. He is lost in his thoughts and the only image he can decipher through the mess of words is Drake. Timothy Drake.

_The air I breathe in, the quiet in the dead of the night, the cool rush in my veins. Your words wrap around my mind so much longer than these other useless bodies. The warmth in your smile is honestly the reason I wake up in the morning and remember that life is still swell because you fucking exist. I honestly believe you're my first thought in the morning as well as night and I'm god damn fine with that. I can't think of anything sweeter to begin or end my day on. You leave the taste of sweet iron in my mouth and I'm constantly choking on the thought that you won't feel the same. You won't feel those damned butterflies in your stomach like I do. That you won't notice the way I stare at you longer than I should for someone of my place. A friend and nothing more. Even if my glances do linger and there are dead silences between us, I'm so sorry. You're just so beautiful and it breaks my heart to know that you do not see it. See your radiance, your soft features. I'm sorry if my blood does rush up to my face when we talk sometimes. Please don't tease because that's all I want to do to you.._

Damian rakes his fingers silently through his messy hair as he opens his eyes. It'll be a long day ahead but a soft smile graces his features as his heart flutters in his chest. The day will be fine as long as he's patrolling with Drake. Everything will be fine. Most definitely. Today may even be the day that he'll muster up enough courage to confess his .. love, to Drake.


	3. Bye Bye, Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Timmy is Harley Quinn and Jason is The Joker (Suicide Squad era though?, that's why he has the bat and not the mallet. Pretty sure it's the right era. If not, I'm sorry.)

Blossoming ever so slowly on his victim's exposed ribcage was a piece of art. Created by he himself with the aide of a few instruments. A baseball bat, to be specific. A smirk tugged at the right corner of his lip as he examined the man before him. Beautiful, he mused. Stunningly so. His art was really starting to show now and the fun has only just begun. Purple. Purple, faint sickly looking yellows, and deep reds were beginning to show as blood rose to the surface of his prey's skin. So torturously tainted. Timothy's fingers twitch as he rests his baseball bat on his shoulder, beginning to slowly circle the man he has tied up.

  
"What do ya think, hn, Mistah J?" Tim pipes up, his voice pitched high and his tone happy as he uses the bat to hold up the battered man's chin up.

  
"Tim, babe. Have your fun, we have all night." Jason smirks before leaning against the wall, pulling a cigarette into mouth and lighting it smoothly before taking a drag of it. He inhales,

"Show him we don't," A smooth exhale of toxins are released from his lungs, " _clown around_."

  
Timothy has a smile plastered on his face as he lets out an ever so chipper squeal,

" ** _Puddin', ya ain't gonna like this!_** " He shrieks in excitement as he raises the bat, the swing set up to hit his victim's temple. His smile widens as the wood of the bat comes in contact with his victim's temple. Satisfaction, there's just _so_ **so** _so_ much. It's something similar to a sensory overload as Tim takes in the sight of the newest kiddie bird collapsed on the floor, lying on his side, still. His clothes soaking in his own blood as he lets out weak attempts at wheezing. From what Tim can see, Robin will be dead soon. Permanent brain damage is imminent. At least five rib bones are broken. His legs are fractured. And purple. Purple is scattered about on his slender body.

  
"Mistah J, he's a _gonner_!" Tim pipes up and wipes the splattered blood on his white clown faced makeup off with a sad sigh. "I overdid it, Puddin'! _He's kaput_. He's .. _pudding_ , _Puddin_ '!" Cackles erupt from Tim's throat as he falls to the floor, clutching the bloodied bat and hugging the corpse to his chest.

"Do you get it? Yer pudding," Tim chuckles as he pinches the deceased Robin's cheek. "Ahhh, I crack myself up buddy!" He lifts a bloodied finger up to his eye and wipes away a fake tear.

"Timmy, baby. Let's go." Jason speaks monotonously as he puts out his cigarette on the bloodied concrete floor. He walks over to Tim and offers a hand, lifting him up as they walk out of the abandoned warehouse.

  
"Jay, Bats will find him right? He'll be _happy_? Maybe _laugh too, hm_?" Timbo asks excitedly, his smile never leaving his face as he walks with his boss' arm around his shoulder.

  
"That's right, Tim. He'll have _quite the laugh._ Now let's go pay a visit to Cat and Ivy, hm?" Jason drawls out as he rubs soothing circles into the grooves of Tim's shoulderblade.  
Tim smiled with ease at the mention of his best friend, Ivy, the boy who gave him a wonderful serum to save him from the good guys' poisons and all that snazzy toys.

  
"Alright Mistah J, let's go." He said happily, bloodied bat swinging joyfully in his right hand. The bat that had the now drying blood of his victim's on the carved letters reading 'goodnight'

 _Say goodnight indeed_ , Mistah Wayne? Was it?

Tim's manic laughter filled the streets of Gotham.


	4. Deterrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lapselock; jason

_jason_

 

his heartbeat pulsing in his veins, while the sky was finally setting as he raised the cigarette in between his fingers up to his lips. a slow drag from it once his lips closed around the damned thing and he felt better. felt cool, collected. a bit less stressed. the smoke settled down in his lungs and he opened his eyes, unaware at the fact he'd even closed them when he'd taken in a deep breath. the vapors mingled with his low oxygen supply until his head dizzied. exhaling the smoke as he pushed it up and out of his lungs, a long sigh escaped him. he'd never meant to take up smoking, was just a fun little hobby at first. harmless really, ideally. but then the taste of bitter nicotine grew heavy on his tongue and it was all he ever wanted. even now, the embers flying away in the cool wind as he takes another slow drag he remembers his first few cigarettes. he threw up at one time, back then because he choked on the smoke and swallowed it down, stupidly. a smile graces his lips as he flicks the cigarette to the ground, four today. he's only had four today and he lifts up his left wrist up to his eye level. five in the morning, lacking sleep, and the taste of four cigarettes on his tongue already? maybe he won't see this through, or maybe he will. he can't crave something whilst sleeping, right? so he'll do just that, sleep.


	5. As per usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catlad makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an old draft from about a year ago that I found in my notes

With guns ablazing as per usual, Jason aimed his twin barreled handguns at Catwoman's hired goons. Taking them down, joint by joint, having too much fun it'd seem- he'd even missed the feline's partner in crime, what was his name? A figure came up behind him and lips ghosted his ear gently, a low purring greeting his eardrums.

Jason knows better to turn around, Selina's companion is known for breaking bones with a collapsable bo staff, impressive really. But Jason was in a quite vulnerable position at the moment, his arm raised and shooting at the last goon- straight in the knees. His torso and spine were exposed, so he didn't move when he felt fingers on his waist.

"Evening birdie." Tim purred, purposely rolling the 'r' as he took Jason's cell phone. "How've we been, hm?" Tim asks, his voice softer than velvet as he bounces back, jumping onto the nearest building- perching there, almost taunting Jason. Almost.

"Just lovely. And you..?"

"It's Kitten, honey. Get with it." Tim rolls his eyes as he taps the cat ears on his head.

"Well, shit. My god damn apologies. My great Kitten thief."

Tim smirks directly at Jason before a light flashes in his face, "Hm, I'd stay and chat babe but I've got to get the ice back home. You understand, don't you?"

Jason clicks his tongue in annoyance as Tim throws his phone back at him.

"Call me sometime, handsome!" Tim giggles before diving down onto a lower building and meeting up with Catwoman.

"Mommy loves you darling, she really does, but us felines are strays for a reason." Selina all but tsks before she grabs Tim's hand.

"Sorry Mommy, let's go home." Tim says unapologetically, a sly smile on his face as they walk home enveloped in the shadows.


	6. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more catlad/stray tim :-)

How did this happen? Tim wakes up to a pounding headache and ice cold water being splashed in his face. He hisses and nearly snarls as Jason rips the covers off his nearly naked body, "You really know how to wake a lady, don't cha?" Tim groans before putting on his clothes.

Jason stares pointedly at Timothy, 

"Lady? that's one thing you're not. but speaking of ladies, my fiancée will be home soon so, skedattle."

Tim wonders how this happened. How he and a batbrat stumbled into bed once more. How every time they kiss there's always a longing for more. How every time feels like the last. How. Why?

"See you later, Jay." Tim speaks softly before climbing out of the older man's window and down the rusty fire escape. A twinge of pain jabs at his heart as he sits on the veranda, covered by the disgusting grey curtain. A blonde enters the apartment complex and he wishes death upon her. Cassandra, was it? Distasteful, Tim thinks. Jason has such distasteful taste in men and women. Tim reeks of sex so he thinks well why the hell not go robbing. A different kind of adrenaline. A different type of distraction. He needs something. Jewels? Maybe money? Tim ponders before jumping off the veranda and heading over to Selina's place.

"Sells, I'm home." He says once he enters the lavish flat.

"Tim, darling. Where have you been?" Selina greets her partner and Tim chuckles as she scrunches up her nose.

"Got your answer then, Sells? Say, my suit is still here right?" Tim scratches the back of his head, shouting from his place in the kitchen. He rummages through the fridge and scarfs down a whole carton of cream before discarding it on the kitchen counter. Humming, he taps his fingers on the kitchen countertop.

"Sells please, I can feel your glare from here." Tim states matterafactedly.

Selina lets out a frustrated huff before patting the empty cushion beside her, "C'mere love. Mummy wants to talk to ya."

Tim sighs because he knows what he's in for. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and leans into Selina's side, cuddling her.

"Lay it on me Sells, I'm a big boy. Go ahead." Tim mumbles, closing his eyes as Selina rakes her long nails languidly through his soft hair.

"Timmy, you know Mummy loves you, don't cha?" Selina starts and Tim hums in response, nodding his head slowly as well. She starts once more, "Kitten, this life.. I know you want to leave it. That's perfectly fine, I can always find another apprentice. But Mummy just wants you to remember the first rule okay?" Tim chuckles bitterly before finishing her speech.

"Yeah, only go after ice that you know you'll nick."

"Yeah.." Selina presses a soft kiss atop Tim's head. "Heartbreak is something terrible, kitten. And Mummy can't stop you from trying at it, ya'know.. love. But I don't want to see you hurt." Tim nods and buries his face in Selina's neck.

"Sells.. I can't stop. I think I-," Tim whimpers as tears stream down his face, "but that girl.. Sells,"  
Selina nods and embraces Tim in a comforting hug,

"Do you want Mummy to rip his heart out?"

Tim remains silent and chuckles inwardly, Jason's already ripped his out. He thinks it's funny how easy it was to fall for the red hooded anti-hero.

"No. I'll do it myself." Is all Tim can muster as he recollects himself, wiping his tears with his sleeve. 

"I've got to Sells, see ya 'round."

"Love you, Kitten."

"Love you."

Tim changes into his suit before leaving.

Selina's sighs before whispering a soft 'be careful,' that Tim picks up with his heightened hearing.

It's time to take back what is his.  
Around dusk, Tim watches the sun go down for around an hour or so before making a move. It doesn't matter what he steals today, as long as the batbrats show up. He's excited honestly, probably shouldn't be but it'll be worth it. Tim will be himself once more. With soft steps, he leaps onto the museum's roof adjacent from the one he was on. He uses his sharpened nails to make an opening large enough in the glass for him to slip through. The alarms sound and Tim waits, his whip at the ready. He whispers a, 'sorry Sells' because he knows Selina is on the other end listening in her flat, probably nervous. Tim admires the works of art in the museum before he is greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"Catlad."

"I've told you, Hood. It's Stray." Tim snarls as he uses the bullwhip expertly to being Jason's guns over to his side. Without giving him a chance to retrieve them, Tim crouches down quickly to swipe up Jason's pair of guns. A smug grin plastered on his face, he points the two directly, pointedly, at his 'lover.'

"I thought you gave this up." Jason murmurs as he takes off his helmet, revealing a red mask covering his eyes. Beautiful, Tim thinks before leaning against a wall casually. the weight of the guns lay on his wrists causing him to slacken his aim.

"Oh, that? it was pillowtalk, sweetheart." It wasn't. "Kitten needs her daily fill of ice." Tim purrs before hiding from Jason. "Where's the rest of the bats?" He asks as he searches his surroundings. He doesn't see nor hear anyone. Tim raises an eyebrow before approaching Jason with calculated steps.

"It doesn't have to be like this."   
Jason says quietly and there are questions over his earpiece from Robin and Nightwing.

Tim almost feels bad for what he's going to do. Almost. He closes the distance between cupping Jason's cheek, a cold barrel digging itself into his jaw, before clicking the hammer of one of his guns back, 

"You were lovely, Jay. Truly, honestly." Jason raises an eyebrow as Tim points the barrel to his temple. Jason thinks about the first time he died and closes his eyes before glass shatters, interrupting his thoughts. In that moment, he was ready. To be relieved of this once more.

The black bat comes in as planned to protect her beloved fiancée causing Tim to snicker.

"Perfect." He whispers as he turns Jason toward her, shooting her right in the head for Jason to see.

"Tragic." Tim whispers as he drops Jason's guns, opting to escape as Jason's scream fills the warm air of Gotham.

Tim no longer feels for him. He feels like himself once more. He feels like a stray he was born to be.


	8. Nicknames and nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim likes nicknames and Barry. So he supposes he should put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, y'all might not like this one.

"Why are you so _adamant_ on this nickname?" Almost offended by the one word nickname, from a children's television show no less. Barry scrunches up his nose when the word rolls off of Tim's tongue.

"Captain Cold took the _cute_ one, ' _Scarlet Speedster._ '" Barry visibly grimaces at the mention of one of his nemesis' names as he holds Tim closer to his body, hands pressing against the boys lower back.

"You like 'Knuckles' better?" Tim tilts his head to the side feigning contemplation before answering. Finding himself fidgeting as Barry's fingers find themselves under his shirt just skittering up and down his spine lazily.

"Yeah, because your suit is red and you're fast." A simple explanation, yes. The vigilante is terribily pleased with himself though. Proud even. A small smile upon his face. "Don't worry though, you're more attractive than the hedgehog."

"Faster than fast." The speedster chuckles, a prideful smile gracing his features. Prompting Tim to roll his eyes at the cocky tone. "And hotter."

"Don't toot your horn, sweetheart." Each word is punctuated with a light tap of a finger to Barry's nose before Tim envelopes his boyfriend in a warm hug.

Barry shrugs, his legs tangling up with Tim's as they fall onto the couch together. Hands find themselves in Barry's messy hair as Tim angles his head just slightly, leaning into his boyfriend's space. Barry bites at the former robin's lower lip, pulling it and eventually sucking onto it before continuing the kiss. A soft moan can't help but escape Timothy as his fingers pull at Barry's hair, eliciting a groan from him. Soft vibrations start to rock Barry's body, a direct result of hearing Tim moan causing the both of them to break apart from their kiss. The vibrations cause Tim to giggle and when they start to cease, Barry looks at him.

They are both red in the cheeks, sweaty, and absolutely horny.

"You can't do that to me, Princess. You're too cute." Barry mumbles as he throws his head back in frustration causing Tim to giggle.

"I can do whatever I want to you, Mr. Barry Allen." Fingers brush against Barry's jawline with featherlike touches eliciting a chuckle from the speedster.

"No, no. You're right. I'd do anything _for_ you, _to you_. _Let you do what you want to me_." The last bit is mumbled, but it still pleases Tim greatly.

Tim hums in agreement, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. A look that Barry knows all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff before I weave death, angst, and the works back into this series. I'm trying my best to write again. Sorry for the long wait, I really am.


	9. Bad boy bandits™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playful humor

" ** _It's a green fucking light Tim!_** "

With his foot on the brake firmly due to the fact that he did not want to exceed the speed limit of 45, Tim's heart was beating out of his chest. The speedometer going down from 60 to 45 quickly as nervous sweat starts to bead at his temples.

"I don't want to go over the speed limit, Jason!" Tim yells to the back of the ambulance, he had hijacked prior to leaving the bank with- _jasondamiandickand_ , the bags of stolen money. Head pivoted just slighty to project his voice further, eyes straining to focus on the empty streets before him, and both his sweaty _sweaty_ hands bracing the wheel.

"Oh, is that right!" Jason screams, exasperated. His tone higher pitched than his usual tenor, matching how hysterical the situation is. "We steal for a living but _god forbid_ you break a traffic law!"

Meanwhile in the back, the rest of the bandits were sitting around the stretcher which currently had someone strapped in it. Jason's breath is ragged, out of breath from arguing with Tim for the past ten minutes and still riding out the adrenaline rush for the inital robbery. Dick is currently "playing" with the morphine supply in the ambulance, shooting the John Doe on the gourney with it. Damian is rolling his black eyes with arms crossed, huffing as per usual, the occasional glares towards the bandits surrounding him.

"Do not talk to him in such a vulgar manner, Todd." The demon speaks warningly, pure venom lacing his voice, eyes squinting at the zombie before him. His head tilted just slightly, eyebrow quirked in an invitation for protest as Jason opened his mouth more to speak.

"You could just hypnotize anyone who catches us for anything, Timmy. Like you did with this one." The distain can be heard in the last sentence, directly pointed toward the demon whose teeth are now bared in front of him.

Timmy gnaws on his lip nervously, his saliva seeps into the dried blood on his lip and the irony taste of the two paramedics he killed earlier makes its way back into his mouth.

"Beloved, please remember that your hypnotism does not work on me. Please focus on getting us somewhere safe and ignoring Todd."

Jason shrugs off the death glare Damian is shooting him and turns his attention to his boyfriend, _the werewolf_.

"Guys, I think he's dead." Dick chimes in as he checks for a pulse on the man on the stretcher . "Uh. Yeah, he's flat."

"Are you talking about Jason?" Tim asks rhetorically, giggling as he pulls into the safehouse. Shifting the car into park and turning around to peer at the gang.

"Ha. _Ha_. _So_ funny, _we get it_. I'm _dead_." Jason rolls his eyes as he and Dick open the back doors of the ambulance to get out.

Tim hops out of the front seat to head over to Damian, offering a hand to him as he hops out. "Do we bury the guy? Or just leave him? He's going to start smelling soon enough. _Well, more than you two usually smell_." He says as he stares blatantly at Dick and Jason.

"No fair, it's not like we can help _our_ smells or _your_ sensitive nose, Timmy." Dick says as he presses a soft kiss to Jason's forehead.

" _Yeah, why don't you go look in the mir_ -" Jason starts only to be cut off by a riled up Tim.

"Go look in the **_WHAT_** , Jason!?" He screeches as Damian pulls him back by the arm firmly from burying his fangs in his decomposing heap of a body.

"You've got some _red_ on you, fang boy." Dick says gently as he pinches Jason's cheek in punishment. "Don't tease Timmy, Jason. Damian will _kill_ you, sweetheart."

"I can't fucking _die_. I'm already dead." Jason retorts.

"I will drag your heap of a ' _body_ ' down to the depths of Hell when I go back to visit Father, Todd. Do not tempt me further." Damian tuts as he and Tim unload the back of the ambulance together. Carrying half of the bags of money to the shoddy couch in the safehouse, Dick and Jason carried the other half to the couch.

"Satan loves me." Jason laughs. "What's the worst he can even do to me anyways." He says lowly, nervously.

Clearing the air Dick suggests going out, "Alright kiddos, how's about we hit the town?"

Tim laughs, "We already did, Dickie." motioning to the bags of money.

"Let's go to a club." Jason tries.

They all nod as they go their seperate ways to get dressed.

Tim and Damian head upstairs, their makeshift room being up there. The moonlight crept in from the windows as Damian undressed himself, leaving only his boxer briefs on.

"Wow," Tim wolf whistles as he tugs his shirt over his head, "No going commando today, huh, darling?"

Damian hooks an arm behind Tim and pulls him flush against him, "You'd like that _wouldn't you, Harlot?_ "

A shudder washes over Tim's body at the tone of voice his boyfriend was using, choosing to hum in response. "Yes." It sounds like a hiss as Damian kisses Tim soft at first. Then he deepens the kiss, making Tim's knees go weak.

"You're filthy and obscene, beloved." Damian mouths against his lips, licking at the dried blood there.

"You fucking love it though."

"I fucking love _you."_

 As their limbs tangle up, Damian rakes his nails down the red-eyed boy's torso to which Tim responds by arching himself up into the demon above him. An arch of an eyebrow and Damian leans down to bite Timothy's jugular.

"Ouch." The words leave his mouth dripping in sarcasm. "Hit me harder, Daddy."

If Damian had irises they would have been blown wide by now.

"Will you be a good boy for me?"

"Depends."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes/gags:  
> \- Tim is a vampire  
> \- Damian is an ACTUAL demon  
> \- Jason is a ZOMBIE  
> \- Dick is a werewolf (bc my friend suggested it, no real reason besides that)  
> \- Bruce is SATAN  
> \- Timmy cannot see himself in mirrors (Vampires can't see their reflection)  
> \- Jason's smell is rotting flesh, Dick's is "wet dog smell"  
> \- Damian has a bit of a sense of humor in here


	10. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't like downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a repost from my tumblr

Tuesday. Definitely not a lovely day for Timothy Jackson “Tim” Drake but he supposes it could be worse. In a word, Tuesdays are, lethargic. Crime in Gotham has gone down since goons have been wiped out, well murdered, really, by a certain ‘hooded’ vigilante. So it only makes sense that Tuesdays are slow. Tim enjoys his free time, he really does. But it’s definitely a love-hate sort of a relationship. See, free time means that he has a few moments to catch up on his coursework. (Damn being a hero is hard work. To be perfectly honest Tim usually sleeps in his suit- just kidding! Tim doesn’t sleep, what slander.) Free time means that he can gather intel for himself, Jason, and/or Dick. But it also means multitasking and with Tim, that’s about all he does. He firmly believes that with the sporadically “allotted” time he has to do day-to-day things that it would be efficient to multitask. Makes sense right? But being Tim, he finishes tasks at superspeed (just an expression, don’t worry, he’s no Wally West..), and so he is left with a dilemma. The dilemma of trying to relax. You’d think it was easy but no, Timothy suffers with the need to always be keeping busy because if he doesn’t anxiety sets in. Did he miss something? Should he rewrite his paper for English? Is his intel reliable? There must be something else to do, he groans as he tips his head back in frustration. It’s 10am and he’s checked over ten times to see that no, he hasn’t missed anything, that no he doesn’t need to rewrite 20 pages, and that hell yes his intel is reliable, all his sources are, always. So Tim lies on the floor, sighing before picking up his phone and calling Jason.

“Babybird. It’s 10am-”

  
“Help me.”

  
“Oh, you’re doing that thing again, huh?”

  
“Bring ice cream or I won’t let you in, Jay.”

As soon as Tim ends the call he rolls over onto his front, hitting his forehead on the cold marble. He hates Jason. Why did he call him? He doesn’t want ice cream. He wants work. To be busy. Not a god damned manbaby going around Gotham and stealing all his jobs. He loathes Jason. But ice cream was the first thing he thought of. Probably should have asked for bread…

Tim picks up his phone again, going to his speed dial #1 and greets Jason with antagonized groaning.

  
“Bread.” He whines.

  
“Yeah, I got it.”

  
Tim ends the call and rolls about on the floor.

He really hates Jason.


	11. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is home alone with Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a repost
> 
> i wrote this maybe 2 years ago

Timothy remembers vividly how and when he met Damian. It was interesting, and the first time they sparred? Yeah, not really forgettable. With Damian lunging at him, a severed head in one hand and a longsword in the other. But the first time he kissed him? In his sleep? Oh god, what was he doing? Is Tim a pedophile? He certainly hopes not. So what if he’s got a ‘notsosmall’ crush on Damian? The kiss is explainable, definitely! But keep an open mind, just in case. Alright?

To set the scene, Tim and Damian were alone in the manor. Alfred had went to go visit an old friend. Jason was on patrol with the outlaws and rarely came over anyhow. Dick was, well, being Nightwing. Cass and Babs were off being a couple and doing what couples did. Tim kept to himself since he honestly did not feel safe nor did he think Damian wanted to see him, so he went to the patrol room. He watched all the cameras the Wayne family (mainly Bruce & Dick, to be honest) had set up around Gotham with a mug of hot chocolate topped with cinnamon in his hand.

Damian, on the other hand, was in his study taking a well needed rest. Tim squinted a bit suspiciously when he didn’t hear any noise coming from Damian’s room and went upstairs to investigate. He walked in with a heart full of fear and a relaxed body in case Damian wanted to injure him (like the first time they sparred, horrifying). Tim opened the door of the younger’s room with as much caution as possible. He was genuinely surprised to see Damian sleeping because the kid was as stubborn as Tim himself; refusing to sleep no matter what. Tim left the door slightly ajar, still a bit apprehensive as to whether this were trap or not, and stepped close to the Robin’s bed. He kneels down and looks at Damian’s face, he actually looks..? What is it, angelic? The damned devil looked fucking majestic while sleeping. Tim groans because it’s not fair. It’s not fair that the kid looked this cute while sleeping, what the fuck?

He unconsciously leans forward and plants a soft and chaste kiss on Damian’s still lips. He pulls back like a springboard before barrel rolling backwards to the door. As Timothy sprints back to the patrol room, he isn’t wheezing from the run. No, he’s wheezing because did he really kiss his brother? Bruce’s son? Bruce’s flesh and blood? There isn’t much of an age difference between him and Damian but, holy balls! This would not go over well with Bruce. Wow and Damian is a minor? But technically so is Tim? Tim chuckles as he drags his nails down his face, sinking down into the comfy black leather chair of the patrol room, until he hears a voice bringing him out of his existential crisis.

  
“Drake.” It’s not a question. Nor is it a command. There is absolutely no drowsiness laced in his voice. Tim swears his blood has never gone cold this fast. He does contemplate just curling up in a ball and proceeding to whither into nothingness before turning around in the chair of course. But he opts to spin around slowly instead, holding his breath.

  
“Hm?” His voice is definitely shaky and yeah you can bet he’s breaking out in a god damn cold sweat.

  
Damian paces forward, stopping right in front of Timothy. A smirk pulls at his mouth, looks cute it really does and damn does it send a shiver down Tim’s spine. The younger grasps at Tim’s chin rather softly, almost delicately and Tim gulps quite audibly. Damian leans down to Tim’s level, cocking his gently to side and Tim stiffens visibly.

  
“Drake?” A question this time, seemingly innocent.

  
Tim quirks an eyebrow.

  
“Father will think this inappropriate, will he not?” Damian drawls out and Tim’s breath hitches. What was Damian getting at?

  
“I-I uh, wh-” Tim starts and Damian lets go of his chin, spinning on his heel and walking out.

  
“Have you a fancy for younger.. children, Drake?” Damian yawns before stopping,

“Interesting.” Is his last word before leaving the patrol room.

  
Tim is left wondering whether or not Damian left an invitation or if he were going to use that against him from then on out.


	12. Paint Swatches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim pick out swatches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old post from tumblr

“C'mon Jay, cheer up! We’ll have fun, please? We don’t get too many days off, please?” Tim pleads as he waves the keys to Jason’s 1964 Chevrolet in front of him.

A sigh leaves Jason’s chest but he nods, “Fine.” And suddenly he’s being hugged by the former robin.

“You’re fucking lucky you’re cute, Babybird.” Jason warns as they walk out their shared apartment together.

“Hm. But aren’t I always?” Tim teases and that’s when Jason decides to ignore his boyfriend.

“I like this one.” They said in unison. Well.. not really. Jason’s tone was quite monotone as he turned to Tim. Tim’s was filled with excitement as he turned, of course.

“What. The fuck.” Once more, in unison.

“What is that?” Jason asked stupidly as he stared at Tim’s swatch. “It is ugly.”

“Well excuse me.” Tim huffed as he rubbed the swatch on his face, “I quite like it, it’s a nice colour.”

“Why, because it matches your suit.” Jason states and Tim gasps scandalously.

“I could the same for you, mister I love red and the blood of my enemies.” Tim mocked and they broke out in laughter at Tim’s impression of Jason.

“Okay, we need a mediator.” Jason says as they both pull out their phones. “On three.” Jason counts them off with his fingers and they both speak at the same time once again.

“Dick.”

“Damian!”

“….are you fucking serious.”

They both stare at each other, more like glare until a worker comes up to them asking if they need help.

“No!” They bark at the worker and they both go back home with no paint because they both knew that Dick would have suggested blue to match his suit and Damian would have said to pick brown like the shit they are.

“So.. we’re never doing that again.” Jason says nonchalantly as they watch Breaking Bad together while eating popcorn.

“Mhm… wait Jaybird, why didn’t we call Roy or Alfie? Oh for fuck’s sake, Lian could have helped too.”

Jason presses his hand against Tim’s mouth before whispering a small and defeated ‘don’t,’ even going as far as to shush his boyfriend.


End file.
